<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>knock three times by Ryannet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990340">knock three times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannet/pseuds/Ryannet'>Ryannet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannet/pseuds/Ryannet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started innocently enough. Sidon was finishing a late night report for his father when three soft knocks came at his door.  Link had woken up to great expectations and pressure - with no memories. Sidon made it his mission to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>knock three times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started innocently enough. Sidon was finishing a late - night report for his father when three soft knocks came at his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes, he stood and went to the door. It opened  to reveal an empty hallway and he paused, confused. He looked up and down the hallway, spotting a familiar blue tunic turning the corner. He crept up the hallway and towards Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” he whispered. “Did you knock on my door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped with Sidon’s sudden appearance and then scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “Oh! Sidon. I, uh, didn’t realize you were awake. I knocked because- because I couldn’t sleep.” He was obviously embarrassed to have bothered Sidon for something so little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Sidon really felt for Link. He’d just returned from the dead and started on a quest before he could even remember who he’d been. He rested a reassuring hand on Link’s back. “That’s alright. In fact, I just finished the report I was working on. Want to talk for a little bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded shyly. “Sure.” They walked back to Sidon’s room, closing the door softly as Link sat down on the bed. “What was it that brought you to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just wanted someone to talk to, and you’ve been… very accepting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you know that that will never change. I will</span>
  <em>
    <span> always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he fidgeted with his hair as he seemed to do when he was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t you sleep, Link?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… just worried. I’ve only taken on your Divine Beast, and there are three more out there. I don’t know what’s between me and them, or what’s awaiting me when I get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon walked over, grabbing his shoulders reassuringly. “Link, I have full confidence in you. I’ve seen you take on Lizalfos, Lynels, even Vah Ruta. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. There will be challenges along the way; yes, but you will meet them with a hero’s courage. And even when you are beaten back, you have the strength to return to your failures and challenge them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link looked up at him, smiling gratefully. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon smiled back. “Now, Link - remember this. Any day, anytime you need someone… come find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He left just as suddenly and swiftly as he’d arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought that would be the end of it: Link would thank him, and then he’d be on his way, too busy to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until another knock came on his door, a week later. He opened the door to find Link standing there once again, wearing a different getup. Instead of his usual tunic, he was in a puffy jacket, boots, and mittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just came from Rito Village,” he explained, gesturing at his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you! How have you been?” He ushered him in, offering him a spot on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sat down on the bed, relishing the softness. “I’ve been well,” he offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve been… in need of good company,” he said with a small smile. “I can only be so comfortable at Rito Village while the whole thing sits a few hundred feet above the ground. I swear it’s gotten taller since the Calamity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon laughed quietly. Link already seemed to be getting some of his memories back. “I guess so. Looks like it’s pretty cold, too,” he said. “What’s it like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a nice place… everyone’s friendly enough. Good food. I can’t get over the height, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon tilted his head to the side. “I thought you didn’t mind heights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t when I have some solid ground to paraglide to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought it was on a rock pillar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what they DON’T tell you is that all of the bridges and houses sway in the wind. I get a little more nervous when the ground isn’t ‘solid’ anymore!” He let out a weak chuckle as he became more serious. “Every time a good gust came through, I was grabbing the nearest railing… I don’t think I looked like a very brave Champion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon frowned at the thought. “Well, you might not have looked the part, but I’m sure they were more than happy to find someone who could help them. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fighting the Divine beast was even worse! The only reason Teba couldn’t tell I was shivering from fear was because it was so cold up a million miles in the sky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon looked up, distracted from his thoughts. “Wait. Who’s Teba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s one of the Rito warriors. He helped me get to the Divine Beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, nevertheless, you faced your fears. You pushed through, didn’t you?” Link nodded as Sidon continued. “And that’s all you can expect from someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link gave an earnest, if a little withdrawn, smile. “Thanks. I’ll have to remember that when I face the next one. It’ll probably shoot fire or something.” He stood up, nodding respectfully to Sidon. “Anyways, I’ve gotta get going. Thanks for the company.” Link started for the door, and Sidon felt a twinge of sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a whim, Sidon spoke. “Link? Why don’t you stay here in the Domain? There’s plenty of guest rooms. The Divine Beast can wait until the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked suddenly apprehensive. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! You brighten my day when you’re here. Now, let’s find you a room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Sidon had gotten up the next day, Link was already gone. His room was as pristine as it had been when he’d arrived - he wouldn’t have known anyone had slept there if he hadn’t seen Link disappear into the room last night. There was a vague sense of disappointment at his quick disappearance, but at least he’d convinced Link to stay. Facing a divine beast alone is hard enough, let alone sleep deprived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon had nearly left when he spotted the note on the bedside table. The paper was ashy, like it had been written on multiple times and erased. All it said was “Thank you for the words.” He allowed himself a smile as he walked back to his room to put it somewhere safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long time before he even saw any sign of Link again - no beam, no Divine Beast in the distance, nothing. He’d only grown more worried for the small Hylian’s wellbeing over the weeks of silence. His duties seemed insignificant compared to standing on that balcony, searching for even the slightest evidence that Link had reappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I split this into two parts cause I wasn't satisfied with the ending yet but I'm not patient enough to wait and post it all at once lol</p><p>based on the song of the same name, hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>